The Interrogation
by Mr.HeichouClean
Summary: "What happened to Eren Jaeger? That is ALL we want to know, Mr. Rivaille."


**New story :D I hope you like it guys ^^**

"Eren was walking along the side of the road, being as he lived in an area with many trees and little-to-no cars. He had his green JanSport backpack over one of his shoulders. It was a bright and sunny day; perhaps he could go to the park or so. Sounds nice.

Eventually he made it to his rather small brick house with white columns holding up the awning for the porch. He fumbled around with his keys for a bit before finding the right key for the door. He shoved the small piece of metal into the opening above the handle and listened for the clicks to be sure it was all the way in before twisting the key until a large _click_ sounded, signifying that the door was unlocked. He removed and pocketed the key, opening the door. The house was dark and quiet. That is rather unusual considering Mikasa was always there before him. Armin was already in the local college because let's face it: the kid's a genius. Eren walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, which was blinding for a split second, causing him to become unaware of his surroundings. All of a sudden, tere was a roar "SURPRISE!" The tall male did not exactly understand what was going on before it clicked: It was his birthday. Eren had completely forgotten! There were party decorations everywhere. One could simply say," It was too dark to identify the decorations" as an excuse for being so flabbergasted.

"Wow..." he managed to breathe out. Mikasa, the adopted sister, went over to him smiling with the biggest toothy grin he had ever laid eyes upon. Armin, a short blond, went over to Eren and hugged him. "I can't believe you are already 18, Eren! That's amazing!" He beamed. Eren smiled back, unsure how to respond. "To be honest," he began to speak. "I just want to go to the park and rest. It is a beautiful day outside." The two looked at him, shocked. "Well... if that is what you want." The older woman stated with a hint of disbelief. Eren nodded once and went to his room. The only things he had there were his bed, dresser, television, PlayStation, and well, a closet too. Eren tossed his backpack onto the ground, deciding that the extra weight was not needed. He be rid himself of his school uniform, trading it out for something more casual: t-shirt and shorts. He went to the park ad observed is surroundings: people taking walks, pets, children playing, as well as secluded areas for just relaxing.

Overall, the experience went well... until shots were fired. Three of them, to be exact. Eren was listening to his music at the time, therefore not hearing anything people were screaming and he did not notice until people had run by. This caused him to shoot up from the ground, stopping people to ask what the hell was going on. Most were too panic-stricken to even notice him. " A person spoke, with such a deep voice, one would wonder if he was straining to do so.

"So... what are you trying to say, Mr. Rivaille?" This is not explaining any of the necessary components of our investigation." The man tapped his ballpoint pen onto the notepad due to frustration.

"Let me finish my story without inter-" The male began.

"Sir. We just want to know what happened." He barked.

"Then use your ears and listen." He wore an expression of a murderer: cold and daring – insane even.

"So that was not the day I met him. It was a bit later. Eren was walking through the busy streets, somehow managing to wave through the crowd as if he knew their regular routines. He and I ended up bumping into one another. Asshole spilled his coffee on me.. I had just gotten the shit dry-cleaned. Very original way of meeting; I am well aware. However, I did not realize that I would never grow so close to him." Rivaille chuckled lowly. " Never did I expect that. He looked down at me with those apologetic, arguably green colored eyes. Over and over he would repeat the word "Sorry". He impressed me. Brat knew how to take care of coffee on my type of clothing."

"I am going to assume you are a clean freak and were impressed by that?" He inquired.

"Do you have anything else painfully obvious to ask?" Rivaille glared daggers at the older male, whose hair was beginning to fade to a silver-y white color.

"Since then, He and I grew closer. We began to see each other often... as well as exchanging numbers. It was then I found out he had a sister: Ackerman, Mikasa. Skilled. I knew her all too well. In her line of work, one could consider her to be _the best_ however she never really took that to heart. We got along just fine... Just fine... until she asked for my name. Upon telling her my name, her eyes widened for a split second before narrowing. "She is not normally hostile towards people. I wonder what is up with the sudden change in behavior." Eren had whispered to himself before losing his train of thought and ending up on an entirely different subject. Sometimes that was a good thing, however that would have really come in handy when the subject of my profession came into the conversation. Eyes. All of them fixed on me. I could tell I was starting to feel nervous when the room turned cold. Silence. Maddening silence. What do I say? What do I do? Pathetic. You are pathetic. I looked up and looked at them all dead in the eyes. "My job really is not any of your concern; maybe I will tell you later." That was not the answer they wanted to hear. Ackerman pried. She wanted Eren to know. Wanted to passive-aggressively destroy me. I wouldn't let her. "It's kind of embarrassing, so I'd rather we just skip the formalities." That sounds good. Mikasa just glared and accepted that as an answer. Perhaps there was a-"

"Why were sou so nervous to tell them?" The investegator-person asked.

"What is this? 20 Questions? Let me finish."

"Will this take forever? We need to know what all of this even means, Rivaille." He pried.

"Patience is key. And it occurs to me that you have no patience."

He slammed his pen onto the notebook and looked me dead in the face. His eyes were too kind for me to register him as the bad person in this scenario. "We just want to know."

"Know about what? Where Eren ended up? Hm.. you are quite inquisitive." Rivaille whispered, finger circling the rim of his glass of water.

The man sighed and looked at Rivaille. He began to sluggishly pick up the random sheets of paper and notepad, putting them in the briefcase. I watched closely."I will be back tomorrow for more questioning. We are out of time."

"Ciao." Rivaille said in a sarcastic tone.

 **So, despite having a friend of mine pass recently, I have gotten back into doing stories... Even though they are really short. I do apologize, but I just don't have much to say anymore. Maybe when I get better at writing I will be able to accomplish getting more words in and more of a plot. XD!**

 **Don't forget to Follow/Fav/Review! You guys keep me going!**


End file.
